January
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess has a tough morning getting to work thanks to the January weather. It just might turn out to be a good morning though…


Title: January

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G, K

Description: Jess has a tough morning getting to work thanks to the January weather. It just might turn out to be a good morning though…

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

821 Words

Author's Note: I'm fighting the January blahs, so that's the inspiration. I'm writing though, for a reader's birthday. Happy birthday. I hope you don't have to fight too many days like the one Jess does. I also hope someone comes to your rescue too.

January 

Jess mumbled as she stomped into Ops, leaving a trail of melted snow. "I hate January."

Becker looked up. At the sight of the usually composed, cheerful field coordinator, he smiled. He couldn't help it. Even with snow in her hair, mascara slightly running and her pink, puffy cheeks she was adorable.

"It's such a letdown after the holidays," she complained, "and on top of it, do we really need the blasted cold, ice, and fifteen feet of snow?"

"How much snow, Jess?" asked Becker.

"Oh, sure, a few inches aren't a problem to you. You're a giant!"

Becker laughed.

"I'm small. I bury easily and as far as ice goes…I could slide all the way across this forsaken island!"

Becker smirked, watching her peel off the layers of clothes: first her fashionable, fake fur-lined coat, than a bulky sweater, than leg warmers and finally her boots.

"The only thing remotely good about this awful weather is boots."

"Yeah?" asked Becker, slightly disappointed that her usual bare leg was covered with tights. "Then why are you removing them?"

"I have to take them off before I can peel off the tights, dummy."

At that sentence, every male head snapped to her attention. "Take them off?" asked an Ops technician.

Jess looked up to suddenly notice that she was the center of attention. She blushed.

Becker had been as mesmerized as everyone else, but he soon realized that he had competitive stares. He cleared his throat. "Don't we all have work to do?"

The men slowly looked at him. Like ice melting from their brains, they took in his warning glare and quickly returned to work.

"Thank you," whispered Jess. "Maybe I should finish getting ready in the locker room."

There were muffled sounds of disappointment, as Becker looked around, warning them again. "I think that would be prudent, Miss Parker," he said, but gave her a slight smile.

She smiled back and nodded. She grabbed all her wet things and took a step, but her foot hit some discarded ice and she slid. "Ah!"

Becker moved with speed and stealth, catching her in his arms before she fell.

There were a few disgruntled sounds from the other men as she hung in his arms for a few moments. She blushed. "Sorry," she said, looking up at him.

He seemed spellbound for a second. He smiled, then set her down. His hand remained on her back as he steadied her. "Be careful," he said.

"Why don't you just carry her," mumbled one mouthy and rather thick tech. Jess blushed redder as Becker finally let go, silencing the heckler with a death glare.

"I'm fine," said Jess, walking cautiously with baby steps. "Thank you, Becker."

He nodded and they smiled at each other. Then she moved slowly out of Ops.

When she returned, Ops was business as usual. Everyone, including Becker, was hard at work. As Becker read a file, Jess tiptoed up to him. "Thanks again," she said.

He looked up. Jess had fixed her mascara, fashioned her damp hair into a stylish over the shoulder braid, and replaced her 'sexy' boots with equally sexy black stilettos. Her bare legs peeked out from a typically short 'Jess' skirt.

"You look beautiful, uh, I mean…better," he said, turning bright red. He quickly focused his attention back onto the file.

Jess smiled, turning pink. "Thank you."

He didn't look up, but smiled lightly. Jess left him, smiling wider as she neared her place at the ADD. She was in a much better mood than she had been when she arrived.

After a few moments, Becker wandered over to the ADD. "I was looking at the weather reports," he said. "It's going to be bad at end of shift."

Jess groaned. "I was afraid of that."

"I'll help you get home," he said, looking at her, "if you like."

She smiled.

"I mean," continued Becker, "we can't have our field coordinator out in the field, trapped in snow and ice."

Jess blushed. "No, we can't. Thank you. I would appreciate it."

There were hushed murmurs around Ops. Becker quickly looked around, hushing them. Then he looked back to her. "No problem, Jess."

"You might get stuck, um, at my place," said Jess.

The bolder Ops tech rolled his eyes.

Becker smirked. "I'll risk it."

Jess blushed and smiled. "You're brave, Captain."

Becker laughed. "All part of the job."

Now the tech hit his head against his desk. "Oh, brother…"

Fortunately for him, Jess and Becker were only focused on each other.

"I guess we should…" began Becker.

"Get back to work," said Jess.

Becker nodded. Jess returned her attention to the ADD and he moved back to where his files were.

"Maybe January isn't so bad." She glanced at Becker who was looking at her and smiling.

They didn't hear a tech, with a slight headache now, whining, "I hate January."

The End


End file.
